


Spine

by foollikeme



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josher - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foollikeme/pseuds/foollikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine

Tyler tried to scratch at his arms. His nails were long since cut, down to where they weren't over his fingertip in the slightest. His mom said that it was for his safety. Josh believed her.

Josh was a saint - a curly haired saint with bright mocha eyes and a gum-wrapper smile. He loved it. He wishes he could talk to him.

Instead, he listens. Josh liked to speak up, usually in times like this. When things were bad, and nothing was fitting in place. Not correctly.

"Hey, sunshine." He'd say. Sometimes he forgot that Tyler couldn't speak. Josh wouldn't hear him.

"Goodmorning, bear." Was another that Tyler favored, usually when he used nicknames it meant that Josh was in a better mood. 

"I love you."

That was one that didn't particularily strike Tyler as a conversation starter. He's said it plenty of times before - usually within boundaries of course, when Tyler felt alone or worried and Josh was simply there for him. He usually was. Most of the time.

Tyler looked up from his position on the ground, fingers still clutching his arms with a vice grip. His knuckles were white in fear. 

He suspected that Josh was standing, though he could barely make out his face with tears swelling in his eyes. He wanted to let Josh know that he loved him too- that this was his only goal in life. To let the gum-wrapper smile, toned boy know how much he cared. He never mustered up enough courage to do that, at least vocally. Instead, he sniffed and stood up, reached carelessly for his white board on his bed and scribbled something down.

The board read "please dont leave me." in thick, harshly written letters. It didn't take Joshua by suprise.

He sat down next to him. Tyler wants to touch him, but he can't.

"I won't." Replied Josh.

Tyler rubbed at his cheeks with the back of his hand and wrote something else down, lifting it a little for Josh to see.

"i know you wont."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @laquoart


End file.
